Never Gonna Be Alone
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Song fic/Episode tag for Demonology featuring the song Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. HP


Begin Transmission

I HATE MY BRAIN! *pauses, seeing scared faces* *chuckles nervously* Hi, Lacy here. Sorry about that back there. I was TRYING to listen to some Nickelback and my brain started working. Again. TWO story ideas popped into my head. Katie's writing one while I write the other. The song is Never Gonna Be Alone. My story is for Aaron and Emily and it's gonna be a tag for Demonology. Got nothing more so have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song. I do own the damn brain that won't let me listen to music any more without throwing story ideas at me.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_[Verse 1]_

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._  
_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_  
_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Aaron paced inside his apartment. His worry for Emily filling his conscience mind. He knew how hard their case had been on her, how personal and he was kicking himself for not being there for her. Sure, he was at the beginning but as it went on, he let the damn politics of the job get in the way of their friendship.

_'You may not have been there then, Aaron,'_ his mind kicked in. _'but you can be there now.'_

What if she didn't want him there? Well, he'd never know until he went over. Grabbing his keys, phone and gun, Aaron heading out of his apartment. He was mildly surprised to find Dave leaning against his truck.

"I can't talk right now, Dave." Aaron said.

Dave pushed off the vehicle. "You don't have to talk, just listen. Especially if you're going where I think you are."

Aaron paused. "I'm going see Emily."

Dave nodded. "I thought so. You need to hear something first."

Aaron nodded as well. "Alright, let's hear it."

_[Chorus]_

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_[Verse 2]_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Emily had finally made it back to her apartment, almost frozen solid. Her first order of business had been to shower and warm up. Now that she was, she was curled up on her couch, a blanket tight around her shoulders as she stared at the two pictures sitting on her end table.

One was the picture she'd been carrying of her, Matthew and John. She'd put it back in its frame when she arrived home. The other was from Dave's Labor Day cookout. It was her and Aaron. They'd spent almost the whole party talking and spending time together and in the picture, she was laughing while they walked and Aaron had his arm around her, holding her up while smiling at her laughter.

JJ had seen the pictures once and laughing called the three men Emily's 'boys' as they were the only pictures she had on display. Tears filled Emily's eyes as she gazed at the pictures. One of those boys was gone, another Emily no longer trusted and the final, a tear slipped down her face, she wasn't sure what was happening with him, with them. He'd helped so much at the beginning of the case and, while Emily knew the politics of the case would get tough eventually, she never expected him to act the way he did. Yes, he had to be the boss but she never thought he'd kick her off the case, out of the office. She saw now she was too close but at the time, it had hurt.

She shook her head and took the picture in her hands. Who knew how long it would be before they had another moment like this.

_[Chorus]_

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_[Verse 3]_

_Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes..._

Dave's words rolled around in Aaron's head as he stood in the elevator of Emily's building. He almost didn't believe Dave at first, it just wasn't the Emily he knew and, he admitted, loved. But he saw the truth in Dave's eyes along with the pain and anger at what Emily had to go through at such a young age. Emily meant the most to Dave and Aaron. The three were so close.

"Be there for her Aaron." Dave had said when he was finished explaining everything. "You don't have to apologize, she knows why you did what you did. So just be there. Hold her and help her through this."

The elevator arrived and Aaron started down the hall to Emily's door. The door had become very familiar to him. He spent a lot of his free time there. Jack with him a lot of the time. Standing in front of her door, Aaron debated for thirty seconds before knocking.

_[Verse 4]_

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_[Chorus]_

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Emily's head shot up at the knock on her door. Frowning, she dropped her blanket and set the picture on top of it. She tried to wipe her face but knew no matter what, whoever was on the other side would know she'd been crying. Opening the door, Emily didn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Can I come in?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily was stunned but stepped back and let Aaron into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Emily managed to ask.

They made their way to the living room and Aaron saw the picture sitting on Emily's blanket. He picked it up and gave a small smile.

"Aaron," Emily called his attention away from the picture.

Aaron looked at her. "I thought you might need someone tonight."

Emily's eyes filled with tears again. There was her friend, the man she'd needed by her side during the case. He was late but she'd take late over never.

"Yeah, I do." Emily said softly.

Aaron motioned Emily over and they settled onto the couch, Emily on Aaron's lap, her blanket and Aaron's arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you." Emily whispered against Aaron's throat.

Aaron pressed his lips to Emily's hair. "I love you Emily Prentiss. And I promise, you'll never be alone. Not ever again."

Tears slid down Emily's face. "I love you too."

The night moved on as the two drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that the other would be there in the morning, that they wouldn't be alone.

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, made myself tear up a couple times there. Sooooo, there's that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
